A Pokemon Story
by Epic324
Summary: Kai is a pokemon trainer, he was having fun with his pokemon until, the storm hit, he and two of his pokemon are separated from the rest, will he be reunited with his pokemon? will he fall in love? read on to find out.
1. getting my pokemon

**Chapter 1**

Kai's point of view

Beep...Beep...Beep

Me: Shut up clock.

I press the stop button and get up, then mom yells "are you up yet?"

Me: Yes ma.

Mom: Be down in five minutes or you will be late.

Me: Ok.

I make my bed, get dressed, brush my teeth, and then go downstairs.

After I get food I go to the lab to get my starter.

When I get there I find the professor and ask him ",where are all the pokemon?"

Prof: They were all taken.

Me: Do you have any more?

Prof: All I have is a Riolu.

Me: I'll take it.

Prof: Ok be careful.

Me: I will.

After I grab Riolu's pokeball I leave and after a while I let it out and it turns to me and starts jumping in joy.

Me: Why are you so happy?

R: Riolu!

Me: I'm going to guess that you were never chosen after when the prof. ran out of pokemon.

It nods it head.  
Me: want me to carry you?

He nods.

So I pick it up and it starts to purr.

Me: I didn't know Riolu's purred.

After walking a while I find a crying Fenneken.

After setting Riolu down I ask it "Are you ok?"

It shakes it head.

Me: were you abandoned?

It nods yes, so after catching it I let it out and pick them when I reach town I walk to the inn and ask for a room to stay the night in.

Innkeeper: So, are you a Pokemon trainer?

Me: Yes.

Innkeeper: then you get a free night

Me: Ok thanks.

Innkeeper: Your welcome and these Pokemon are hard to come by, where did you get them?

Me: Riolu is my starter and Fennekin was abandoned by her trainer.

Innkeeper: well I'm glad that Fenneken is now in kind hands. Oh, here is your key to your room. Enjoy your stay.

Me: Thanks I will.

I set my Pokemon down, grab my keys and keys go to my room.

Me: What do you guys want to do now?

They both shrugged.

Me: Oh, you can't talk sorry, how about we play outside?

They both nodded yes.

So after playing we sat down and I started pet them.

They both wagged their tails and started to purr.

After petting them their backs, they rolled over to have their undersides petted.

When I started to pet their pet their underside they squealed in joy.

Then Riolu started to evolve.

Me: Riolu?

Riolu just made a happy noise and next thing I knew, he was evolved.

Me: Riolu, your a Lucario now. Yay!

I found out that he didn't have the spikes on his chest like the other ones, like the ones I have seen on posters and tv.

After that we were done celebrating of Lucario evolving we went back in since it was getting dark and the innkeeper saw Lucario.

Innkeeper: Good job, you got Riolu to evolve into Lucario.

Me: Thanks.

Me(thinking): She didn't know that Lucario didn't the chest spike.

We went up to our room and got ready for bed and the Pokemon wanted to sleep with me and I said ok. Then went went to sleep.

When I woke up I found Lucario and Fenneken pressed against me and it was simply adorable.

Because I didn't need to be up right away, I fell back to sleep.

At about Ten O'clock we all woke up and played together for a little bit.

Me: I am going to get some food, want to come?

They both nodded yes.

So I went downstairs and returned the key because they were coming with me. After we ate, we went to the beach, after I changed into swimsuits, we go into the water and because Fenneken was a fire type so I was holding her because I didn't want her to drown.

After about 15 minutes I heard a faint cry.

Me: Where is that coming from Lucario?

Lucario pointed to the right of the beach.

So after I wade to shore, I set Fennekin down gently, then I run to the cry and find a Popplio stuck under a pile of rocks in danger of drowning so I lift off the rocks and take it back to our things and after taking care of its injuries, I give it a berry.

Me: Lucario are you a boy?

Lucario shakes her head no.

Me: Fennekin are you a boy?

Fennekin shakes her head no.

Me: Want to come with us Popplio?

Popplio shakes it head yes.

Me: Are you a boy?

She shakes her head no.

After packing up we start off down the road and after a while I see a Buizel being attacked by Pokemon and it scares the Pokemon off.

Me: you ok Buizel?

She nods her head yes.

Me: want to come with us?

She nods yes.

Me: Ok, Lucario will be Cricket, Fennekin you will be Kit, Popplio will be Stella, and Buizel will be Feathertail.

After we were done, we started walking again and when it got late we set up camp and Cricket figures out how to speak to me. She starts jumping in joy then she crashed into me and because she didn't have the chest spike, I didn't die. I sit up and pick up Cricket and put her in my lap to recover. When she recovered, I got up and put Cricket on her feet then we headed back to camp.

When we got there, I got ready for bed and with Cricket on my left, Feathertail on my right, and Kit and Stella on top of me, then we all fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

**Chapter****2**

I wake up before my Pokemon and start laughing at what I see, Cricket snuggling up next to me, Feathertail with her tails wrapped around me, Kit and Stella wrapped around each other. It was simply adorable. Because I won't have to get up right now, I go back to sleep.

At about 10:15 we all woke up and I got dressed.

After breakfast I packed up our things and started on our way. When we entered a meadow, Feathertail attack me.

Me: what was that for?

Ft: Bu!

Me: You want a belly rub. Right?

She nodded and then the others wanted one.

So after about 50 minutes of petting and bellyrubs, we played tag. Cricket tagged me first which was not fair by the way.

After about an hour we all sat down together.

Me(thinking): Now that Cricket evolved, I will need to evolve the others. I could use stones, but that is not fair to Cricket.

After a while resting we got up and continued. After a while I told them "We need to find a place to stay for a while."

They all nodded yes.

So when we got to town I restocked my supplies and we headed into the woods to find a campsite. About half a mile away I found a good spot to stay for a while.

When I finished setting up the tent, we played and practiced their moves to train their moves. In about two hours, we stopped and went to the beach to play.


End file.
